Zeke and Dylan the Final Chapter
by TheHappiestGirlInTheWorld
Summary: It's here gang! The last chapter ... hope you like it!


**Zeke and Dylan – the final chapter **

Disclaimer - I do hereby declare that none of the charaters of The Faculty belong to me, and I have begun the designs for the Josh Hartnett Clones, they are developing nicely mwahaha!

"And that's when we pulled into the parking lot, got out, walked into the bar, met you, and told you our story…" Said Zeke finishing, Dylan smiled sweetly, her dark hair falling in front of her eyes. Donny was gob smacked, he didn't know if he should believe them. But then again, they were just two good-looking kids, in the middle of nowhere, talking to a guy who wasn't circumcised. Hey, it seemed like a long shot, but for the time being, it seemed plausible.

"Wow," he said, taking in a sharp intake of breath. "Well, speaking as an un-circumcised gentleman in this modern world, I believe you. The trouble is. What's going to happen now?" He asked, inquisitively.

"Erm, well we hadn't really thought of that yet, we left in kind of a hurry, first of all, I think we need to get a room." Dylan said looking at Zeke.

"I bet you do!" Said Donny, winking at them both. "Erm, yes…" He said, checking himself, "the office is two doors down, and it's 25 for the night."

"Thanks," said Zeke, chuckling, "see you in a while," Donny waved them goodbye and went back to his drink.

Zeke and Dylan walked in silence to the door of the office. But Dylan stopped, "Zeke," she said, taking his hand.

"Yeah?" He replied, squeezing her hand tightly in his.

"I'm scared y'no, they will come won't they?"

"Oh, probably, alien's are taking over the earth again, weigh it." Dylan laughed, and stepped close to Zeke, she looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks…" she said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For being you," Zeke smiled, Dylan took his hands and wrapped them around her waist, and she felt comforted. She stepped on to the tips of her toes and kissed him, deeply, slowly, she'd wanted to kiss him all the way through the story, and she knew that she _really_ liked him now. She was scared because she didn't want anything to happen to him. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on him. They broke away and he smiled.

"What the Hell was that for?" He chuckled,

"Do I need a reason?"

"Guess not! Especially when you kiss that good baby!" She blushed and hit him and they walked into the office. There was no one there.

"Erm, now what?" Said Zeke.

"How about pressing this conveniently located button?" Answered Dylan, pressing it hard, nothing. She pressed it again, still, nothing. So she pressed it a third time.

"Okay, okay, am comin'." Said a grouchy voice from behind the door. An old, haggard looking man stumbled into the room and looked at them both.

"W…what the Hell do you want?" He said angrily.

"What do you think I want you mean old bastard," said Zeke, "I want a fucking room!" (For the fans of From Dusk till Dawn),

"Oh, okay…" he replied, "25 please, and here's your key. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh, we will." Said Dylan giggling. They walked out of the office hand in hand and found their room 3 doors down, they stumbled into it. The room was okay, as far as seedy motel rooms go. It was dark, dreary and smelt a bit funky, but they opened a few windows and aired out the mattress.

"It'll be okay, plus it can be the base of operations!" Said Dylan laughing.

"What operations might they be Miss Dylan?" Said Zeke, pulling her close.

"Oh, well, you know, destroying aliens, kicking ass…doing…stuff…" she said kissing him.

"Mm…stuff…sounds good to me…"

She started unbuttoning his shirt, shame shame! All the while kissing him slowly, but here comes the cliché.

"Hey guys! I…oh…sorry, didn't mean to disturb I'll just err…" said Donny, coming into the room, without knocking might I add.

The pair sprung apart.

"No, well, you're here now," said Zeke rubbing off lip-gloss, "what was it that you wanted?"

"Well, just came to tell you. There's a fucking big yellow school bus about 100 metres down the road."

"Shit…is it?"

"Looks like it, hope you've got a plan!"

"Right," said Dylan, stepping forward, "Zeke, you take the pens, Donny, have this hammer, hit as many as you can, I'll take the rest of the pills…you don't have any paper do you?" She said, asking Donny.

"Yeah, here you are," said Donny, handing her a pad.

"Great, I can make flour bombs, Zeke, do you have any pills spare?"

"Yeah, about 2 bottles."

"Great, are they ground up?"

"Of course!"

Dylan smiled, Zeke handed her the plastic bag with the drugs in, "Thanks honey," she said kissing him.

Then she went to work, filling up the paper with the drugs and making some nifty bombs to throw at those alien fucker's! They don't mess with teenagers and get away with it!

"You're being so resourceful!" Said Zeke, impressed.

"Well, my Dad was in the army. Before he died he taught me a lot of stuff, mostly for pranks, but now that I think about it, it was actually really useful."

"Yeah! For killing aliens! Hey, Dylan…how did your Dad die?"

"_They_ killed him. At Roswell, they all said it was some kind of freak accident, but they found a bug by his ear, and all his skin was falling off, he couldn't take it, that's why he died. Because he was dehydrated after looking for those fucking aliens for hours and hours. They're not getting me as well!"

"It's okay baby," said Zeke, hugging Dylan tight, "they wont, I swear they wont."

"You promise?" She asked him.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Thankyou." She hugged him tight, "Come on, let's go kick some alien ass!"

"Why not, we've got nothing better to do." He looked her deep in the eyes and stroked her face softly, she smiled at him and they both got ready.

A few minutes later, Zeke and Dylan stepped out of apartment 3 of the seedy motel, fully equipped and angry as Hell. The coach was already waiting, Delilah and Casey by his evil, evil side.

"Hello Zeke, Dylan." He said, acknowledging them.

"And Donny, I, I'm Donny." Said Donny, waving nervously.

"Stop it man, be cool." Whispered Zeke.

"Alright coach, what is it? What do you want? We wont ever willingly, like, join you if you want us, come and get us." Said Dylan, Matrix-ing him.

"That sounds like an offer to me." Said the coach, smiling at her. "Go."

Four quarterbacks came forward, but they took them out fairly quickly, not the brightest stars those athletes. Then came the defence, they were a little trickier, those Summer School classes had made them good at co-ordination. Damn. Nevertheless they were taken down in a few minutes, now came the big guns. Substitutes, the middlemen, the mildly clever of the lot. Donny was knocked to the ground and would have been made worms meat of if Zeke hadn't stabbed that damn substitute dweeb in the eye. Meanwhile, Dylan was trying to fend off two quite big, strong men, alone.

"Zeke! Help me!" She squeaked and he jumped up to fight for her. He stabbed one in the ear and she shoved a paper bomb into another's mouth. They frothed, and bubbled, and turned to goo. Yummy.

"Well, it seems like you've got a few tricks up your sleeves," said the coach, still grinning! Why did he do that? "But let's see you kill, your best friends."

Casey and Delilah came slowly forward, smiling contentedly. Zeke and Dylan looked at each other and nodded, Donny was still on the floor, rubbing his head in puzzlement. Zeke ran round the back of Casey and pulled his arms tight, but Casey was too quick for him, he flung Zeke over his shoulder and laid him on the floor,

"Oh no Zekey boy, don't think you're guaranteed to jack me up today." He towered over Zeke, laughing while Delilah and Dylan fought. Dylan knew she was fighting a losing battle, she was too preoccupied with Zeke to care.

"Omigod! Zeke, you idiot!" She cried, hitting Delilah full on in the face.

"You bitch," said Del grabbing Dylan's hair and smashing her head on the ground. Dylan coughed, and blood trickled out of her mouth.

"OH SHIT! Dylan! We're totally gonna get Men in Black on your asses! Trust me!" Shouted Zeke angrily. By that time Delilah towered over Dylan. Now she was unconscious anything could happen. All hope was lost. Zeke turned over to look for Donny, but he was gone!

"That little…!" But then he heard something, a gunshot? Huh?

"Leave those kids alone!" An unknown voice cried.

"Eh gringo! You hear what I say? You leave them alone, or you answer to me."

"And who are you?" Asked the coach.

"I am El Macho…" replied the voice.

"The Mexican!" Whispered Zeke.

"You don't scared me…El…Macho, is it?"

"Yes, and sadly you underestimate me Sir…" said the Mexican sarcastically.

"And why is that?"

"Because of this..." Zeke heard a lot of commotion, gunshots, a roar and a splat. Casey screamed and fell to the ground. His hand had a hole in it. Haha loser.

"Oh my God!"

Delilah lay on the ground unconscious and the coach was running swiftly back to the bus.

"Take care of that, Macho." Said Donny.

"It is done." Said the Mexican slowly making his way to the bus.

A few minutes passed, Zeke was too shocked to move. He just lay on the floor dazed and confused. El Macho returned, holding the coach's head in his hands.

"Now that is how it's done." He said, smiling. Zeke jumped up, and looked at the coach's head.

"Argh! I mean, err, hi, Macho, I'm Zeke, thanks for, that." He said pointing at the Coach's head.

"It is no problem Sênor." He replied grinning. Casey got up slowly.

"W…what happened man? One minute I'm undoing Del's bra and the next, I'm here…

"Don't worry about that now Case, I'll tell you tonight. Go get a room for you and Del, and El Macho will come take a look at your hand."

Casey stumbled off to the office and Zeke helped Delilah to her feet.

"Del…you okay?" Zeke asked.

"Never better, she replied. "Is Dylan okay? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, I hope she's okay, go and find Case, he should be in the office by now."

"Okay, see you later…" she walked slowly to the door of the office, looking at her surroundings in disbelief. Zeke smiled. They're be kicking themselves later! But Dylan, oh no…Dylan!

"Dylan, Dylan baby? Wake up…" said Zeke, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry, I promised nothing would happen to you," he wiped the trickle of blood away from her mouth and kissed her. "I'm so sorry, I should have done more…but weigh it! Aliens were taking over the earth!" A tear fell from his cheek and onto hers. She stirred.

"Stop being so soppy!" She whispered.

"Oh my god! You're alive, I, I thought…"

"I know what you thought you crazy! But I'm okay, look, alive, and erm, almost kicking. Just be gentle with me." She hugged Zeke deeply. She didn't want to let go.

"Wow, I thought I'd never get to say what I'm about to say…"

"And what's that?" Asked Dylan smiling up at his sexy, sexy face.

"I…I love you Dylan."

She laughed at him.

"What, hey! Don't laugh, you ruined the moment!"

"No, I'm laughing because this is a dream, it has to be!"

"Well baybee, it's not! I do, I really do love you."

"Haha! …Erm sorry. Zeke, you know what. I love you too." She giggled and they stood up slowly. And walked back to their room. They opened the door and found the room empty.

"Are Case and Del…?"

"Maybe we should forget about those two for a few hours," said Zeke smiling cheekily. He signalled her with his eyes. Ooh sexy.

"Hm, sounds like a proposition Monsieur Zeke."

"Perhaps, perhaps…"

She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. These kids, they never stop do they? It wasn't like this when I was young!

She pushed him onto the bed and he sat down in front of her…

"Dylan…"

"Shut up Zeke…" she said taking her shirt off.

"Yes, yes Dylan, anything you say." He replied.

She laughed and climbed onto him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him. She felt so comfortable now, now that she knew. He rolled her over; his fingers traced her every outline. From her hair, to her face, her neck, her breasts, her skirt. He unzipped it and pulled it down. Shame shame! They'll go to hell.

"Will you?" She asked him, smiling.

"Will you kiss it?" He replied.

"You first."

"Okay…"

And so it was. I'll leave the last bit up to you to decide about kids.

Meanwhile. Casey and Del went back to the undoing of the bra situation. While Donny and the Mexican returned to the bar.

"So, Macho, fancy a beer?"

"Non Donny, dos tequilas por favor."

"Coming right up."

"Anything else…?"

"Not right now…"

Donny got the drinks and sat down at the bar.

"Why don't you tell me how the hell you came to be here?" He asked El Macho.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know." He replied.

"Hey, we got nothin' better to do, you may as well."

"Well, you asked…it all started on a day, not unlike this…"


End file.
